Pirates, Princess, and Female Knight
by MonsterWaterWolf5
Summary: Princess and Knight ran away from princess's castle/home and father. They getting on someone's ship as they found out who sailing with their ship are pirates, but they are very kind and help. One of the pirates and Knight hating around on ship include almost fight. Captian allows them to join to sailing. What happens at Castle.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The village and Kingdom are calmly and peaceful. That place of Village and Kingdom call Kingdom Cove. Kingdom Russell family as King Rowtag Russell, Queen Kanti Russell, and four princesses Kimi, Mangle, Wapun, and Kaito. Their trusting Knights and families are Hunter Family, Baker Family, Stephens Family, and Oliver Family but most trust best friends/Childhoods are Jones Family. Princesses are glad and love Knight families' daughters as they are always playing, hang out, jokes, helping and sleep over. They are friends, but most Russell and Jones are best friends when they were a baby to meet because their fathers and mothers were best friends. King and Queen allowed Knights' daughters stay castle with Princesses.

A little fox is searching for friends and sisters who have to hide while they are playing hide and seek. A little fox is a six-year-old girl, eyes are yellow and have white all fur and pink only muzzle, belly, the bottom of paws, and inside of ears and light pink cheeks. She wears regular clothes reason possible get dirty while playing. Her name is Mangle Russell and Princess of Kingdom Russell. She is happy, cheerful, helping, friendly and supportive. She is still searching for her friends and sisters until finding one of her friends is a little bear who hide Bush.

A little bear is a four-year-old girl. That strange about her fur have burnt with gold, and eyes are blurry gray, white and black. Her name is Genzo. Genzo is shy, quiet, chill, and sometimes serious. Also, Genzo means Phantom from Japan. Mangle is smiling happily and tackle Genzo who screams.

"Found you, Genzo!" Mangle is yelling and laughing at Genzo who embarrassed for letting her guard down.

"Oh come, I am trying to guard up but I can't. That is embarrassing this…." Genzo is embarrassing mumbling with blushing.

"That's okay. When you get older as healthy and strong Knight but you are still my friend." Mangle said and smiled at Genzo who smile back.

"Let's go to search friends and sisters, Genzo!" Mangle exclaims and walking. Genzo stands up and running to chases up Mangle. They are walking and searching until the stop at a tree. Mangle looked up and stared then ask Genzo "Can you climb that tree? I can't climb it because of papa said so."

Genzo smiled, nodding and walked to climb the tree up. She holds the branch and looks inside leaves of the tree. She doesn't notice someone behind of her. Someone jumps to scares Genzo. Genzo yelps and let branch of the tree go to fell on top of Mangle who panicked. They are yelling same time "Ow!"

"Tch, next time your guard up when someone attacks you, Genzo" someone speaks. Mangle and Genzo are wincing and look up who spoke up. They notice someone is their friend little hen. They are pouting at her.

A little hen is a seven-year-old girl; eyes are orange, feathers is gold, beak, and knee to feet are bit dark gold. Her name is Chira Baker. Chira is always grumpy, seriously, calm, and focus.

Genzo is yelling at Chira "Why always you mean!? You are always roughly playing!" Chira crossed arms, rolled her eyes and turned her head away. Mangle is rubbing her head where Genzo fell on her. Mangle looks up and smirks at Chira.

"Sometimes you are a brat in a way, Chira. I believe that you forget about can't harm princess like me." Mangle said and snickered. Chira groaned and jumped off the tree to step on the ground. Chira is crossing arms again and glaring at Mangle and Genzo.

"Whatever" Chira mumbling quietly. Mangle is laughing at Chira. Genzo is rubbing her back neck. Mangle, and Genzo slowly stands up with bit hurts. Chira is waiting for them to ready to go searching others. Mangle is smiling and walking with Genzo and grumpy Chira. They are walking until hearing rust from bushes move. Mangle smirks and ready to tackle someone in Bush. She jumps to tackle someone who burst 'Whoa' to fell to in the water. Mangle is swimming up and look, someone, which she tackled as finally, someone appears from water and coughs. Genzo and Chira are running to Mangle and someone as they notice someone is a little bunny.

A little Bunny is a six-year-old girl, emerald eyes; furs are baby blue all body and white only muzzle, belly, the bottom of paws, and inside of ears and red cheeks. Her name is Bonbon Jones. She is always cheerful, happy, support, Nice, very sweetest, and brave.

Bonbon finally stops coughing and look Mangle laughing. Bonbon is smiling and join her with laughing as Genzo running to jump in water make Bonbon and Mangle yelping. Mangle and Bonbon look at Genzo with wide eyes. Genzo is swimming up and tongue out at them. Mangle and Bonbon are pouting at Genzo who laughs. Chira is staring them as for hearing rush from bushes again. She looks back two furies and one puppet out of bushes as notice one of them is her sister a little hen, and two of them are friends are puppet and tiger.

A little hen is a six-year-old girl; eyes are blue, feathers are light yellow, beak, and knee to feet are light orange and a pink cheek. Her name is Chichi Baker. She is almost same Bonbon as super excited about a thing.

A little puppet is a six-year-old girl, the mask is black with white eyes, cover body is full white with stripes black, lips is dark red, and blue stripes are crying. Her name is Mary Stephens. She is calm, smile, guide, explain, and clever.

A little tiger is a six-year-old girl; eyes are blue, all furs green with black stripes, light green only muzzle, belly, and inside of ears, and a red cheek. Her name is Felicia Oliver. She is pretty shy, calm, almost never speaks, smiling and proud.

Chichi said shock "We thought something killed Bonbon! That so fast to tackle her! Oh god, that scared me." Mary and Felicia agree on her with shock. Chira rolled eyes, and nothing said.

Mangle burst "Sorry! I don't mean scared to death, you guys. I used to tackle on Bonbon." She laughed so hard.

Bonbon said happily "Yep! Always I can't care as I have fun! Hehe" Genzo, Mangle and she get out of the lake and walking to Chira, Chichi, Felicia, and Mary. Chichi pouting at Chira about Chira don't care anything about doing and keep ignoring Chichi. Mary and Genzo are trying to calm Chichi down. Mangle and Bonbon are laughing again.

Mangle is yelling "Let's go to search for others!" They are walking, searching, carefully hear if someone move, and thinking. They stop walking and hear distant shouting sound like very angry and laughing sound like uncontrolled of it. Genzo noticed that shouting belong her sister and worried. Mangle and Bonbon start slowly to grinning. Mary is confusing what happens. Felicia doesn't say anything. Chira groans and shakes her head. They are starting to run to their laughing and shouting. They arrived and shocked what they see. All of their friends/Siblings are there except one of them laughing on a ground at one of them had trapped rope pull up from the tree. So soon Mangle and others except Chira and Felicia joined them laughing. Chira facepalmed and growled. Felicia smiled at them.

A little bear who pull by trapped on the tree and shouting is a five-year-old girl; eyes are white, all furs are a darker purple, dark purple only muzzle, belly, the bottom of paws, and inside ears. She wears clothes part of Knight. Her name is Kagemusha Hunter and same of girls in future. She is grumpy, angry, focus, and bored. Also, Kagemusha means Shadow Warrior from Japan. Her sisters and friends call her "Kage."

Another little bear who was laughing with others is a five-year-old girl; eyes are white, all furs are darker teal, dark teal only muzzle, belly, the bottom of paws, inside of ears, and blue cheeks. Her name is Schatten Hunter. She is friendly, nice, smile, happy, and brave. Also, Schatten means shadow from German.

Another little bear is a four-year-old girl; eyes are blurring gray, white and black, all furs are burnt with light gold and burnt with red cheeks. Her name is Melanie Hunter. She is same of Schatten.

A little bunny is seven-year-old, eyes light green, all furs are gold, light gold only muzzle, belly, the bottom of paws, inside of ears and black cheeks. Her name is Koshi Jones. She is calm, grumpy, treat, and focus. Also, Koshi means is spring from Japan.

Another little bunny is five-year-old, eyes are white, all furs is black and dark blue cheeks. Her name is Kumori Jones. She is a joke, calm, funny, jumpscare, and sometimes serious. Also, Kumori mean is a shadow from Japan.

Another Little bunny is four-year-old, eyes are blurring gray, white, and black, all furs is burnt with light blue and burnt red cheeks. Her name is Boo Boo Jones. She is calm, focus, friendly, and nice.

A little hen is seven-year-old, eyes are pink, feathers are light gold, beak, and knee to feet are gold and dark purple cheeks. Her name is Caramel Baker. She is same of Chichi.

Another little hen is six-year-old, eyes are purple, feathers are yellow, and hen's beak and knee to feet are orange. Her name is Chica Baker. She is friendly, sweet, calm, love cook, and helping.

Another little hen is five-year-old, eyes are white, feathers are dark yellow, and hen's beak and knee to feet are dark oranges. Her name is Shadowing Baker. She is calm, helping, jumpscare, and joke. Also, Shadowing mean is shadowing from Japan.

Another little hen is five-year-old, eyes are white, feathers are dark pink, and Cheeks, beak, and knee to feet are a darker pink. Her name is Jinei Baker. She is same of Shadouingu. Also, Jinei mean is a shadow of a person from Japan.

Another little hen is four-year-old, eyes are blurring gray, white, and black, feathers are burnt with yellow, and hen's beak and knee to feet are burnt with orange. Her name is Kowai Baker. She is same of Shadouingu and Jinei. Also, Kowai mean is Ghost from Japan.

Another little hen is four-year-old, eyes are blurring gray, white, and black, the feather is burnt with light yellow, beak, and knee to feet are burnt orange, and burnt with pink cheeks. Her name is Ghost Baker. She is same of Chichi and Caramel.

A Little Fox is seven-year-old, eyes are red, all furs is gold, light gold only muzzle, belly, the bottom of paws, inside of ears, and dark gray cheek. Her name is Kimi Russell as she is the princess of Russell the Kingdom. She is nice, sweet, calm, and clever. Also, Kimi mean is secret from Indian.

Another little fox is five-year-old, eyes are white, all furs is darker red-orange, dark red-orange only muzzle, belly, the bottom of paws, inside of ears, and dark purple cheeks. Her name is Wapun Russell as she is the princess of Russell the Kingdom. She is shy, scared, nervous, and nice. Also, Wapun mean is Dawn from Indian.

Another little fox is four-year-old, eyes are blurring gray, white, and black, all furs is burnt with white and pink, and burnt with pink cheek. Her name is Kaito Russell as she is the princess of Russell the Kingdom. She is a good thief, joke, hides anywhere, and treat. Also, Kaito mean is phantom thief from Japan.

A little puppet is seven-year-old, the mask is gold with black eyes, cover body is full darker gold with dark gold stripes, lips is pink, and black stripes are crying. Her name is Madhavi Stephens. She is same of Mary. Also, Madhavi means born in springtime from Indian.

Another little puppet is five-year-old, the mask is red with white eyes, cover body is full darker red with dark red stripes, lips is dark pink, and black stripes are crying. Her name is Soul Stephens. She is creepy, sweet, nice, friendly, and helping.

Another little puppet is four-year-old, the mask is burnt black with blurring gray, white, and black eyes, cover body is full burnt white with black stripes, lips are burnt red, and burnt blue stripes are crying. Her name is Makenna Stephens. She is almost same Soul as calm and sometimes serious. Also, Makenna mean is fire born from Gaelic.

A little tiger was seven years ago; eyes are light purple, all furs is gold with black stripes and light gold only muzzle, belly, the bottom of paws, inside of ears, and black cheeks. Her name is Elita Oliver. She is happy, calm, sometimes serious, support, and help. Also, Elita mean is chosen by unknown.

Another little tiger was five years ago; eyes are white, all furs Darker gold with white stripes and dark gold only muzzle, belly, the bottom of paws, inside of ears, and dark red cheeks. Her name is Faustine Oliver. She is calm, smile, joke, and helping. Also, faustine mean is lucky from unknown.

Final other little tiger was four years ago; eyes are blurring gray, white, and black, all furs burnt green with black stripes, burnt light green only muzzle, belly, the bottom of paws, inside of ears, and burnt red cheeks. Her name is Ignacia Oliver. She is same of Elita. Also, Ignacia mean is on fire from unknown.

All of them except Princesses wear same regular knight clothes as all clothes are gray. Princesses wear regular clothes like a village as the reason they will get dirty while playing with friends or swimming lake and ocean. Also, All of them are siblings as four of bears are sisters, four of bunnies are sisters, eight of hens are sisters, four of foxes are sisters, four of puppets are sisters, and four of tigers are sisters as their some different ages and some same ages.

Finally, they stop laughing to take some air. Chira is snapping at them "Are you done!? Then help Kage, now!" Genzo startles by her and starts to climb the tree with Melanie. They stand on a branch of a tree and hold the rope to nodding at Elita who ready cut the rope with her long nail. Elita is starting to cut the rope. Suddenly branch starts cracking make little bears lose their brace and yelping. All of little furries and puppets got panicked and tried to avoid from crashes. Three bears are falling to arrive ground around as they close their eyes and come pain as feeling nothing but some carried. They open their eyes and notice adult blue and white with gold stains rabbit hold them. They sighed and relaxed on him. A deep voice from rabbit "Are you okay, kids?" They are nodding and thanking him for saving them.

"PAPA!" Bonbon exclaims, run to her father who put Kage and her sisters down. She jumps to deeply and tight hug her father who accepts a hug.

Adult Rabbit is 35-year-old, eyes are deep emerald, all furs is same of Bonbon but add some gold stains, few scars, and a long scar on left eye on furs. He is the leader of Knight with his wife. He always protects Kingdom for his best friend/childhood. He is strongest than others. His name is Elliott Jones. Bonbon loves him so much than others. Bonbon and Elliott are very super closest like father and daughter. Also, Elliott is a teacher of Knight for his daughters and Daughters' friends include Princesses (Princesses wanted to fight themselves from harm as King allow it.) to learn fighting and defense. He wears gold knight clothes like that for the only leader. Silver knight clothes for skilled Knights. Bronze Knight clothes for rookies. Blue knight clothes for 18 and up ages. Gray Knight clothes for only 17 and under of 17 ages. He is the father of Bonbon and Bonbon's sisters.

Elliott chuckles and smiles at his daughter Bonbon. He put Bonbon down and look HIS trap broken. He is rubbing the back of his neck. He shrugged and looked at Kagemusha who glaring at him. Elliott chuckles and apologizes to Kagemusha "I am sorry about my traps. I was practice with traps for catch any enemies. I don't know you kids are playing here while I set a trap here. I heard any shouts and laughs; I noticed that way where I set one of my traps."

Kagemusha yelling at him who smiling "HOW MANY YOU SET YOUR STUPID TRAPS AT ANYWHERE?!" She is glaring him who thinking until his hand up '5". She is groaning, and palmface. Mangle and others bursts except for Chira of laughing and run to find any traps as they want to look traps like. Elliott is smiling and walk to help them to find his traps. Kagemusha throws her hands up to down. Chira shakes her head and watching them with Kagemusha.

Sometimes later, Elliott got scolded by King or Best Friend about Elliott let kids playing Elliott's traps as some kids got hurts and go to nurses for checks. Elliott is rubbing back of his neck. He apologizes again "I am sorry to let them near any my traps. I think they can care themselves, but I don't let princesses near those traps. How funny they got to freak out after-"

King cut him out "I know those funny, but they are so young for traps less they will hurt. You need to wait until they older enough. Just, please. I don't want any mothers to piss off at your butt." Elliott shrugged and started to walk away. King shake his head at Elliott and remember need tell him.

King is quick yelling "Wait! Come here; I need to tell you." Elliott stopped walking, groans, and walking back to King.

Elliott said, "I guess it is another mission?" King is nodding at him.

King said "Yes. I got informs from other kingdoms about the strange island as their knights went there as very few of knights were alive, and many of knights were dead. They were not strong enough as like yours. Only you can do it because of you strongest than others."

Elliott is wondering and said "Sure. I will do it. When will we leave?"

King said, "Sometimes as you and your team prepare to train as become strong and ready to go." Elliott is nodding and said 'yes sir' then walking out of the room. King is smiling at him as Elliott and King are best friends like brothers.

Let's back to Kids at nurses. Caramel, Mary, Elita, Faustine, Soul, Koshi, Bonbon, Kumori, Boo Boo, Kowai, Ghost, and Melanie got hurts from Elliott's traps but only Daughters Jones don't care about hurts from father's traps. Bonbon is giggling and apologizes "Sorry about happening with papa's traps. Should careful with traps. That why Papa uses traps to catch bad guys. Papa showed me, Koshi, Kumori, and Boo Boo that traps look pain kind…."

Mangle concern and squeak "PAIN!? Why tell us about that traps! Look at friends are hurts. That why your papa won't let my sisters and me near that trap…." Bonbon nodding. Some kids who hurt groaning and lay on beds. Kagemusha and Chira are shaking and cross arms. They are glaring at Bonbon who is rubbing behind of her head and weak chuckles.

Bonbon asks "So I wonder what you are doing in future, Princesses." They look at Princesses after Bonbon asked. Mangle look at her sisters.

Kimi sighs and says "I don't know yet because Papa has to do after his decades... Sometimes I don't want he decides…" her ears down behind of her head and low head down. Mangle and sisters are sad with her as same friends too.

Mangle thought 'Kimi is correct about papa. I don't want to go anywhere. I want to go ship to all seas for fun… I wonder those that pirates like the look.' She looks window out and watches the sun slowly down 'I want to meet those pirates in one day' Open door cut her thought as she looks who open door as adult female puppet stepped to enter the room. A Puppet is smiling and nodding. She says "You need care yourself and don't follow idiot Elliott. I know him… I remember he doesn't mean hurt my husband with his trap when we are young… Hehe, my husband pisses off and fight him…"

Adult puppet is 32 age, the mask is Blue with white eyes, dark red lips, red cheeks, and purple stripes crying, and all body is White with gold stripes. She is Knight of the Russell Kingdom and part of nurse for help injuries and illness villages, guests, and knights. Her name is Skylar Stephens. She is the mother of Mary and Mary's sisters. Her clothes Knight is silver.

Some kids said 'oh' and 'ouch,' Skylar smiling and said "ready for checks?" The kids are nodding as starting to check with her.

I fixed my many mistakes in my stories.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beautiful village of Russell Kingdom, few furries, humans, puppets, and some knights were walking, talking, shopping, playing, running, etc. A blurring blackish gold bear with silver knight clothes and sword with the top of handle shaped bear head look like her, walking to shop as she was asked by mother hen who forgot to buy. She needs hurrying to get there because she has to go to watch her best friends in the tournament for which top of a sword fighter. She knew one of the old friends Bonbon would be one because...

"Ah, I don't need to remember what happened in the past! I can't stand that Bonbon! I really can't blame her that happen… She already beat me in tournament… Sigh." Genzo said and sadly. She arrives shop and enters to look what mother hen needs. She found and buy them to bring Russell Castle.

She is walking but two young humans and one young penguin running to Genzo. Genzo smiled at them and said "Hello BB, JJ, and Penguin. What you want?"

One of kids name BB who wears his favorite colors blue and red shirt and hat, blue pants, and brown shoes, also he has pink cheeks. Another kid name JJ who wear her favorite colors Purple and light blue shirt and hat, blue pants, and brown shoes, also she has purple cheeks. One small furry kid name Penguin who his skin is black and white and wear normal brown clothes. BB said "Hi! That great that you are fighting against Bonbon! I wonder that Bonbon was do nothing after she beat you. Is Bonbon okay?"

Genzo sigh and said "Long story. That hard for me, my sisters and friends were trying to talk her, but she won't talk anyone, but she can talk King, Queen, Princess, and her mother only if the need for information. We will lose her for friendship, but we will try to do."

BB, JJ, and Penguin feel sorry for her. JJ change subject to said "Ready to go tournament seeing your friends?"

Genzo wide her eyes and panicking "Oh I forgot about that! I need to go to Russell Castle for drop things for Mrs. Baker! Let's get my horse! Come on guys!"

They starting to running to Genzo's horse. JJ asked Genzo "That's okay for me, and my friends come to enter Russell castle? About King?"

Genzo is smiling and said "Don't worry about it. Mangle will take responsibility for that with her mot- eh. Queen. They will love kids come entered there anytime."

JJ smiling and happy with BB and Penguin. They arrived and got a horse. Genzo gets on her horse. She takes kids on the horse and holding them while starting to riding a horse to Russell Castle. She said, "Let's go home, Steel." Genzo's male horse named Steel because his fur is gray with some white and dark gray spots. They are on the way to Castle.

Two knights are standing near the gate for protection. They see Genzo is on this way with her horse and three kids. They let them enter as Genzo said: "Hello boys!" She laughs while they passed them. One of the knights yelling at her "Oh Shut up Genzo!"

Other male knight said "Just let her go. You know she is the highest level of Knights than us. Also, her parents are best friends with King and Queen as Genzo is best friend with Princesses. That lucky to those girls."

Male Knight said "Yes I noticed that. I can't stand when she was teasing me so much."

Other Male Knight said "I know that. Maybe she likes you or teases you like idiot Knights. Our knight shirts are silver as she is."

Genzo stopped Steel run and get off him to run in the kitchen. She said, " Here what you need."

A female hen looks at Genzo and smiles at her. She said "Thanks! Sorry, make you trouble with this." A female hen name is Josephine Baker. Her feather is light gold and tails are yellow. Her beak and legs are black. Her eyes are blue and orange mixed her suit knight is silver. She has pink cheeks. She is the mother of Chica and sisters.

Genzo shook her head and said "Don't worry about it. I got to go to see the tournament, bye!" She runs out the kitchen as she heard Josephine shouting at her "Have Fun, Bye!"

Genzo got on Steel and started the run. Genzo smirks and ready to slap on one of the male knights who shouted 'shut up' at her. She got close him and slapped his back as he yelped and fell. Genzo and Kids blast are laughing and keep Steel running. They heard him shout out "DAMN GENZO!"

They arrive tournament place and get off Steel. Genzo brings Steel inside where many horses are. She leaves him and runs with kids to see friends. Genzo stopped and looked for friends where sitting until finding them. Genzo pushes kids to friends and sitting with friends. Genzo noticed a white and pink vixen is with them. Genzo said "Mangle? I thought you sit with King and Queen."

A white and pink vixen name Mangle slushed her and said "They do not know where I am. I always stay with you and others. I don't care about the stupid father. Mother do care matter I want. Also, I wear normal clothes are better than a stupid fancy dress." She crosses her arms and grumpy about the father. Chira rolled her eyes and shaking head.

Chira said, "I am sure King will give you grounded in your room and don't complain to me." Mangle's tongue out of her mouth point at Chira who ignore her. The kids laughed at this.

JJ said, "who fighting in the tournament?"

Mangle got worriedly. JJ noticed this and said "Don't tell me. Is Bonbon fight someone?"

Chichi nervous said "Y-y-yes. It is K-k-Kagemusha will fighting with B-b-Bonbon. I can't stand that when Bonbon did a thing so bad to some Knights to near death. Genzo is lucky as not beaten up by Bonbon…"

Genzo wide her eyes and yelling "WHAT?! Did I missed thing!?"

Mangle and friends nodding as Genzo got shocked that. Mangle said, "Father doesn't care to happen, but Mother and Kimkio are worriedly this."

Chichi is almost yelling "That why her father was m-" she is stop talk when Chica covers her hand on Chichi's beak, and Chica's head shaking say no.

They hear gates open as they can see Kagemusha and Bonbon there. Genzo was shocked when she saw Bonbon had some blood on her fur and clothes as blood from Knights. Mary noticed Kagemusha got nervous about Bonbon is more dangerous but kept calmly. Mary said, "Kagemusha is nervous about this…"

Mangle got worried as she noticed a black and few light blue rabbit walk to the fence and yelling "Bonbon! Come here!" A black and light blue rabbit name is Kimkio Jones. Her fur is black and few light blue. Her eye is black with few white spots. She has darker red cheeks with black fur. Her suit knight is gold. She is the mother of Bonbon and sisters.

Bonbon said nothing as she is walking to her. She stands and waiting for mother said a thing. Kimkio said "Better not beaten her because she is your friend. Understand?"

Bonbon looked with coldly eyes at her and said "I don't care about her as I let Genzo go because she is so weak. If Kagemusha is strong, then I must beat her" she starts to walk away to ready fighting. Mangle saw Kimkio shocked.

Mangle said "Oh no. Maybe she will beat Kagemusha up!" Kagemusha's sisters got panicking about it.

Chira said "Calm down! If she beat Kagemusha poorly, then we will stop this!"

Kagemusha is ready for a fight with her ex-friend Bonbon. She breathes heavily in and out. She gets the sword to out of the scabbard and hold it up and ready to hit. Bonbon calmly took the sword out of the scabbard and held it down. They waiting for 'go.' Make Knight said "Ready? Set." Mangle and friends got more worried and scared. Male Knight yelling "Go!"

Bonbon who start running to Kagemusha with a sword to hit closer her as Kagemusha block Bonbon's hit with a sword and push her out then starts to hit her. Bonbon moves quickly as for avoiding it and stop motion and start to move forward Kagemusha to hit her as Kagemusha's move as tried to avoid it but she got to cut her left cheek. Bonbon is not stopped as another hit on Kagemusha's back. Kagemusha notices that and blocks it with a sword behind of her. She turned into Bonbon and hit Bonbon's right arm as Bonbon snap and move forward slam Kagemusha down. Kagemusha fell on the ground and dropped sword away. Bonbon notices that as she had a chance to beaten her. She starts hitting closer Kagemusha. Kagemusha quick notices that and fast move avoids it and quickly get up on the ground. She waits for Bonbon's move. Bonbon is staring at Kagemusha few seconds as suddenly move very fast to Kagemusha. Kagemusha got worried about it as tried to avoid but she is not. Bonbon cut on Kagemusha's chest out blood. Kagemusha yelps and hold chest. She looked at Bonbon and noticed Bonbon ahead kick Kagemusha off. Kagemusha hit on the ground and groan in pain. Kimkio, Queen, Mangle and friends shocked that but King is calm and do nothing but watch. Kagemusha got up and hold chest in pain. She is heavy breathing. She snarled her and ran to Bonbon. Bonbon jumps out her way and land on the ground to look Kagemusha who run to her sword where she dropped it. Kagemusha took the sword and ready to fight. Bonbon runs to her. Kagemusha is around hit with a sword on Bonbon, but she missed it. Bonbon avoids it and cut on Kagemusha's side out. Kagemusha screams and fell on the ground. Bonbon is around to hit her once more. Mangle notices that and running for Kagemusha. She enters the battle place and stands front of Bonbon. King got shocked that as Queen screamed, Kimkio was yelling stop to Bonbon, and friends are panicking about it. Kagemusha looks at her with shock. Mangle snarled to Bonbon. Bonbon noticed that as keep going to hit her.

Silent people, furries, Puppets, King, Queen, Kimkio, and friends can't believe that Bonbon stops running as her sword very carefully Mangle's neck. Mangle calm and said nothing. Bonbon said, "Don't get my way, if you are then you will be dead but I can't do it because you are the princess of Russell Kingdom."

Mangle said "I don't care about it. I do care all my villagers, Knights, and Friends. I was upset about you to have a completely different person who I not know! I DON'T WANT TO LOST YOU AS ONLY MY BEST FRIEND IN MY LIFE! YOU HURTING SOME KNIGHTS AND KAGEMUSHA THAT YOU DON'T CARE!" Mangle starting to crying and crash on the ground. Bonbon said nothing but feel guilty. She drops her sword on the ground and walking away. Friends run to Mangle. Kagemusha gets up so slowly and move to Mangle then hugged her. Friends arrived and hugged them. King calm and do nothing but walk away. Kimkio is sad about it. Queen notices and walks to hug Kimkio. Mangle saw the sword that Bonbon dropped it as she knows that belong her father, Elliott Jones. She missed him so much. That why she doesn't want to lose her best Friend, Bonbon Jones. She knew where Bonbon is going.

Bonbon is walking to the cemetery in quietly. She found grave and lay down near it and hug her legs and sobbing.

Meanwhile, Mangle and friends are in nurse room that where Kagemusha and Knights were. They are said nothing after happen. Kagemusha grunts and said "Don't worry bout me. I am sure that Bonbon is a leader."

"No, she not, because she almost attacks Mangle as they saw," someone said. They are looking up someone who spoke up. They noticed that someone is Skylar Stephens. Friends got confused about it. Genzo said" why not. She doesn't hurt Mangle or thing. She let her go and walk away from that all."

Skylar sigh and said, "Well, that King decision and punishment on Bonbon be soon."

Mangle was shocked and angered. She stands up and walks away. Skylar said "Mangle, where you go?"

Mangle said "I will talk stupid and blind father that not Bonbon's fault for this! That is mine; I decided to move in their ways!" She slam door. She starting to running for Bonbon. She knew she feels sorry for her, but she doesn't want Bonbon getting more suffering from horrible past! She arrived King's throne room. She saw Bonbon is kneeling down on the floor and her head down. Mangle saw King getting closer her. She is running to Bonbon and hug her. She snapped at King "this not her fucking fault; you are a stupid and blind bastard! That is mine fault, not her!" She still hugs Bonbon who quietly. King got angry at Mangle for disobeying, insult and bad languages.

Mangle said "DID ELLIOTT HAPPY WITH THIS!? NO, HE IS NOT, HE WILL BE NOT HAPPY WITH YOU WHO SENT HIM TO DEATH! HE WAS YOUR BEST FUCKING FRIEND! YOU SENT YOUR OWN BEST FUCKING FRIEND! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH OR PUNISHMENT OR OTHERS ON MY BEST FRIEND AND FRIENDS!" Bonbon shocked when she heard about a father, and she is still friend with Mangle after she lost all friends when she is changed, person. She got sobbing and hugged Mangle. King suddenly quiet. Queen hurry up while she heard mangle shout out. Queen saw Mangle hugging Bonbon who is sobbing and hugged. Queen order Knights to took Mangle and Bonbon away. Knights nod and take them away. Queen was very upset what happened with King.

Mangle calm Bonbon down and still hugging. They arrived at Nurse Room. Friends and Skylar are shocks when they saw Bonbon sobbing at Mangle. They are quietly and waited for Bonbon calm. Skylar said, "I thought Bonbon have t-"

Mangle snapped "I WONT LET THAT BASTARD HURT BONBON!" Skylar suddenly shuts up and quietly.

Chira said "…wow. Just wow, you are standing up to your father…" Some friends nodded at that. Mangle got to calm down and waited for Bonbon stop sobbing as finally, she stops crying. She stands up and walks away.

Mangle said "Wait? Where are you going?" Bonbon said nothing but out of the room and close door. Mangle sadly for Bonbon. Genzo said "Let Bonbon go. We have accepted that. We are no longer friends with Bonbon."

Mangle got hurts that, stand up, walking out and closed door. She stands there and quietly as she can hear friends scold Genzo. She walks away to her room. She enters the room, close door and around walks but she notices Bonbon sit on Mangle's bed and still tearing. Mangle walked to her and hugged her. They love around like sisters. Mangle allowed Bonbon sleep with her as for making her better. Mangle thinking about planning Mangle and Bonbon will running away soon. Mangle asked Bonbon "Do you believe that we are going to running away as our sisters did?"

Bonbon said "if you want then do it. I will look in the way for out as I know where we can get out of here."

Mangle smiling at Bonbon and hugged her to sleeping as she heard Bonbon mumbling "I am sorry for the hurt you so much as happen I hurt Knights and even Kagemusha."

Mangle said, "I am glad that you are my best friend." They went to sleep.

Around late night, the massive ship has arrived at the Russell Kingdom. Someone is walking to see the view as nice outside. Someone has fox ears, but one of the ears is torn off, pirate hat, one of our eye had a long scar and is covered by patch and eye is yellow. Someone behind of Pirate Fox has two rabbit ears, Pirate hat, no shirt but jacket as can see his chest with some scars and two pink eyes. They watch village of Russell Kingdom are quietly; they know villagers are sleeping. Pirate Rabbit said, "So what plan, Cap'n?"

Pirate Captain Fox said "Easy, make aye buckos change clothes villagers because they do not know we be pirates. So ware come here for grabbin' more food and drink."

Pirate Rabbit nods and walks away. Pirate Captain Fox stand and calm. He said, "It will fun.."

I fixed my many mistakes in my stories.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning with gorgeous Russell Castle, Bonbon still sleeping as suddenly something hit on her face. She got startling, stand up and ready to fight, but she found Vixen mess anywhere in her room. She got confused and noticed vixen's bra on her face. She sighs and gets it off her face to drop it on a bed. She said "Mangle? What are you doing? Why you got your room mess with many clothes?"

Mangle stopped her doing and look Bonbon to said, "I need to find regular clothes for go to a village to get some fresh air."

Bonbon sighs, shake her head, and said: "I thought all princesses need use fancy dre…" Mangle cut her out "I hate fancy dresses!"

Bonbon rolled her eyes and said "whatever."

Mangle looking for it until she finds nice pink and white clothes and quick changing clothes. Bonbon doesn't bother to see it but looks outside if she finds a way to Mangle and her escape. Suddenly Bonbon feels grab and pull her by Mangle. Bonbon yelling "WHERE YOU PULL ME TO!?"

Mangle said "your room course of. You need change your clothes. You will be coming with me."

Bonbon said, "Why I need change my clothes…?"

Mangle ignore what she said. They arrived Bonbon's room. Mangle look her clothes until finding blue and white stripes with a top of black waiter clothes with a white apron. Bonbon is suddenly blushing and quick yelling "Don't dare you to force me to use those!?"

Mangle smirked at her and said "Oh yes. Let me dress for you… hehe."

Bonbon is panicking and trying to escape from crazy princess white and pink vixen who quick catch Bonbon. She still panicking and shouts at Mangle still hold her and laughing out. Mangle starting to dress on Bonbon who is still panicking, shouts and more blushing as she said, "I hate you, Mangle…."

Mangle laughing and said, "I love you, silly blush sister!" She is done dressing and quick pulling Bonbon's leg as Bonbon still panicking and trying to get free from crazy vixen while she doesn't want all male knights to see this clothes on her. She knew all knights are still afraid of her. They are passed few knights who shock about Bonbon let Mangle pulling her as she is panicking and shout; and confused what going on. Bonbon got more blush as her hands cover her face as she is very embarrassment about this. They passed few of their friends who shock and drop their jaws as they watch Mangle walk and pulling Bonbon who still cover the face.

Caramel said, "Did just me or did we saw?"

Mary said, "I don't know what I say thing…"

Genzo and other friends got quiet as they shock. Go back to Mangle and Bonbon still same doing as they arrived barn where horses are. Mangle dropped Bonbon's leg and staring Bonbon who still cover the face. Mangle chuckle and take one of Bonbon's hands on a face as she pulls Bonbon up. Mangle said "Come on. Let get our horses."

They enter the barn and walk to their horses' rooms. Mangle's horse is the black female horse. Her name is Dark. Bonbon's horse is the brown female horse. Her name is Bullseye. Bonbon mumbling "I can't believe that you pull me over way front of knights and friends…"

Mangle chuckle and find Dark and Bullseye as they are ready to go. She climbed and sit on Dark's back and watch Bonbon do same her. They are starting their horses walk as Mangle smiling at Bonbon who grumpy. They are quiet and walking. Dark and Bullseye neighs around like they are talking around. Bonbon said "I look that way for we can escape but which we go? Use horses or sail ship?"

Mangle sighs and look around the village as she saw ship there.

Mangle said "Um who this ship? Guests? I hope those guests allow us joining them to go sail that ship."

Bonbon sees ship there and nodding. They are walking and watch many furries, puppets, and humans around as they are talking, shopping, helping and others. Mangle notice other way is clear like no one there, smirks and slapped Bullseye's butt as Bullseye startling and starting to run. Bonbon yelps and hold her. Mangle laughing and starting Dark run to chase Bullseye and Bonbon. Bonbon is yelling "What the hell you doing!? Are you tried to kill me with my horse!?"

Mangle laugh and keeping Dark running. Bonbon notices this as she doesn't choose but keep Bullseye run as they are racing for more fun. Mangle suddenly remember and took a sword and showed Bonbon as Bonbon notice and yelling "Hey! Give me my father's sword back!"

Mangle smirks and said, "Trying to catch me if you can." Mangle, and Dark quick passed Bonbon and Bullseye. Bonbon noticed this as she knows Mangle tried to get her happy and more fun than sad and more pain. Bonbon quiet and understand this reason all friends, Queen, Mother and Mangle tried their best. She closed her eyes as she had lot pain after lost her father. She opens her eyes and starts Bullseye run to chase Mangle and Dark. They are still racing.

Meantime Pirates are busy to buy more foods and drinks. One of the pirates Purple Rabbit ordering them to get foods and drinks to ship. Captain Red Fox walk to Purple Rabbit and watch them. Suddenly Fox and Rabbit heard two horses running as Rabbit shouts them to move in hurry as they did. Fox said, "Maybe the' horses be losin?"

Rabbit said, "Or th' Knights are on way t' us?" Fox and Rabbit are waiting and watch that way where horses are running. Did they saw horses with villagers?

They hear one of the villagers yelling "STOP!" One brown of the horses tried to stop but falling to down as a villager got off horse to hit rabbit to on ground in pain. Fox look at village and rabbit as he notices village is blue and white male rabbit. He looks another villager who shouts 'stop' get down of one black of the horses as he notices village is white and pink female vixen. He can't help but stare her. Vixen suddenly apologizing to Fox and run to blue and white rabbit to said, "Are you okay, Bonbon?" Fox noticed this as he is wrong this blue and white rabbit is female, not male.

Blue and white rabbit 'Bonbon' said "Yeah, I am fine. Do you forget about I am knight?" Fox got shocked this and needed careful with those knights. Vixen is rubbing her neck and laughs. She walks to purple rabbit who pain.

Vixen said "Sir? Are you okay? I am sorry about this. I am started race with my best friend, Bonbon. Let me h-"Purple rabbit snapped and slapped her to stand up.

Bonbon got angry and stepped on to purple rabbit and said, "Don't act to Princess!" Fox shock this and suddenly stop two rabbits before they are getting fighting.

Fox look Princess and clear voice to said "I am sorry about my friend, Bonnie. He doesn't feel good with other around furries, puppets, humans, and others. I will handle him. Where my manner? My name is Foxy Fox. This my best friend, Bonnie Club. We are sailors in tripping anywhere in seas. I have more male friends and only one female friend who works on flying in sky if she finds any islands. I wonder why you wear regular clothes in way?"

Princess is smiling and said "Oh I understand and welcome to my kingdom cove. My name is Mangle Russell. This my best friend, Bonbon Jones. Well, I am sure to hate fancy dress, but Bonbon hates those clothes. Hehe. So, that amazing about you and your friends are sail on… wait Just we saw that ship is your?"

Foxy said "Yep it is mine. Why?"

Mangle said "Unknown. How about going to eat place with Bonbon and me? I am sure you and your friends are hungry. Don't worry about it. They will give us free meals."

Foxy said "Sure! Why not. I will tell them about it. See you later!"

Mangle nodding and walking to Bonbon who checking her horse as make sure she okay. They are pulling their horses to walk with them.

Foxy is smiling and heard one of the friends "I do believe our Cap'n 'ave crush someone who daughter o' Russell Kingdom."

Foxy got brush and glaring at Bourbon who is smirking at him. Foxy shooed him to back work. Bourbon laughs and starts to work. Bourbon is white rooster, his beak and knee to feet are Black, he has red comb and wattle. He is pirate, but he wears clothes of villages for hiding his true identity.

Foxy is crossing his arms and look at Bonnie who check himself if he has cut or thing from hit by Bonbon. Foxy sighed and walked to Bonnie and said "If ye don't want go then that fine wit' me. Also, I noticed ye look like more hateful that female knight, Bonbon. Don't reckon about hurt lass."

Bonnie is growling and ignore him. Foxy sigh and shake his head.

Mangle and Bonbon are walking to village's barn as that they can leave their horses for rest. Mangle sigh and looking at Bonbon who quiet. Mangle smiling, walking to Bonbon and hug her. She said "Thank you for stand up to that grumpy guy, Bonnie. I wonder why Bonnie don't like anyone but only Foxy? I don't be nosy their businesses. Oh well, let to see Circus Diner! I want to see Shiyan and Lolbit! I bet Engeki and Bonnet want to see you, Bonbon."

Bonbon soft smile at that and nodding. They are walking to Circus Diner. Mangle thinking and said "What you think we can go to sea with Foxy and his friends? I know Bonnie is danger, but we have to careful, or Foxy will care for him." Bonbon is nodding and look her and look like 'if you want.' Mangle smiles and look forward.

Back to Russell Castle, King sits his throne and thinking in the past with his best friend, Elliott. King closed eyes and remember that battle Bonbon's and Kagemusha's and Mangle in their way as almost attack by Bonbon as remind him long ago same Elliott tried to kill Tiger who Father of Kagemusha and her sister's but King in their way as Elliott almost attack King as Elliott stopped and more afraid about killing more others. Elliott dropped himself on ground and kept shaking his body. King noticed this and hugged him to calm him down. King opened his eyes and looked up to think - _ **Elliott… I am sorry as I am failure you to should help Bonbon with pain. Mangle keeping company on Bonbon for you; I don't**_ …-

King look down and think - _ **I will apologize to Mangle and Bonbon for my behave in way. I already lost three daughters and knights Jones.**_ \- King looked at male knight and asked him to get Mangle and Bonbon. Male Knight is nodding and walking to get them. King look down and sadness.

I fixed my many mistakes in my stories.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kimkio is walking and searching for Bonbon but can't find her in around a castle. She wonders where the hell Bonbon is going? She heard happen from Queen as she surprised Mangle had stopped King before King punished Bonbon last night. She is pleased about Mangle care of Bonbon while she is suffering and lot pain after father/husband was dead. She has really missed Elliott so much all in her heart as she was broken heart about he is gone. She soft smiled and remembered that long scar on the right eye of Elliott's as she gave him after Elliott was lost controlled himself to tried killing others. She shook her head and kept walking. She noticed Queen walking with her book. She quick walking to her and asked her "Do you know where Bonbon is? I can't find her anywhere in the castle."

Queen got worried and said, "I do not know where she is. I can help you to look for her."

Queen is smiling at Kimkio who sigh and mumbling 'I will kill her when I find her.' Queen laughs and walking with Kimkio to looking for Bonbon. Queen decided to be going to Mangle's room as she hopes Mangle know where she is. They arrived Mangle's room and knocked the door. They are waiting for answering, but they don't get answers as they opened the door. Queen noticed Mangle's room is messy and sigh. Kimkio confusing ask Queen, "I never see this before."

Queen said "Mangle never liked any fancy dress but clothes. I will find her to get her clean her mess room."

Kimkio sigh and said, "Mangle is going anywhere. Must she be with Bonbon going anywhere? How about their friends? Maybe they know where they are going."

Queen is nodding and walking with Kimkio. They are walking to meet Chira walking with bored on her face. Chira noticed Queen and Kimkio walking to her and bowing to them. Queen's hand on Chira's shoulder make her look at Queen. Queen shook her head and said "Don't have to. You are my part families with your sisters and friends." Chira is nodding and understanding. Queen asked her "Do you see Mangle or Bonbon?"

Chira shook her head and said, "No. I don't know where they are. I do believe Caramel, Mary, Genzo, Ignacia, and Soul saw them last time. They are in fight room for practices."

Queen is thanking her and walking with Kimkio to Fight Room. They arrive room and open door as they saw Soul and Mary used the wood swords and fighting around. Genzo, Caramel, and Ignacia are resting after practice. Soul and Mary are stopped fighting when they saw Queen and Kimkio with Caramel, Genzo, and Ignacia who stand up after seeing. They around bow but they stopped by Queen who shakes her head and said, "Don't have to. You are my part families." Genzo and others nodding and understanding. Queen asked them, "Do you know where are Mangle and Bonbon going?"

Caramel near laughs when hearing Mangle's and Bonbon's names as she remembers what she saw them. Queen and Kimkio got confusing as others are bit laugh. Genzo said, "Sorry. Yes, we saw them, but we saw Mangle dragged Bonbon's leg, and Bonbon was freak out about a thing we not know. I noticed they were on the way to the barn. Maybe they are checking their horses. We never see this Bonbon act before."

Kimkio bit open her mouth after she heard this. Queen rolled her eyes and shook her head. Queen is thanking them and walking to a barn with Kimkio. Kimkio said, "I don't understand Bonbon was acted with freak out thing after she was completely coldly."

Queen said "I know that. Maybe Mangle tried to get her old herself back. It is a tough time. Let's go to the barn." Kimkio nodding and walking with Queen. They are walking to arrive barn and ask Knight about if he sees Mangle and Bonbon. They are surprised Knight told them that Mangle and Bonbon are in the village. Queen is thanking him and walking to gates with Kimkio. They stop at gates and watch village until Kimkio noticed unfamiliar ship park on deck.

Kimkio said, "There ship, we don't know who's ship but hope Mangle and Bonbon care around."

Queen nodding agreed with her. They watch village around. A knight who ordered by King to get Mangle and Bonbon as he asks them. Queen told him they are in a village. Knight understand and walking to King.

Meanwhile, Mangle and Bonbon arrived Circus Diner and entered it. They smell good. They heard someone speaking "Welcome to Circus Diner, Princess and Female Knight."

They look someone who spoke up is Male bear named Aikyou, his furs are white, black mark on chest, and purple only muzzle, inside of ears, belly, shoulders, hips, knees, elbows, thighs, knuckles and hips of feet. He had purple cheeks. His eyes are blue. He wears regular clothes but his favorite bow and top hat with a purple stripe.

Aikyou laughed and said, "I am kidding, Mangle. Bonbon. I do believe you visit for Shiyan, Lolbit, Engeki, and Bonnet. I am sure they will be happy to see you. Let me get them." Aikyou walking to get foxes and small bunnies. Mangle and Bonbon are sitting down and waiting.

Suddenly someone brings plates with couple eggs, toast bread, slices of bacon, and orange juice/carrot juice front of Bonbon and Mangle. They look to someone as they noticed someone is ballerina lady named Ballora. Her hair is blue; her skin is light tan, lips and cheeks are pink, eyelids are blue with long eyelashes and eyebrows are blue. She wears a lovely blue dress and golden pearl-shaped earrings. Her eyes are pink.

Mangle smiling and said, "Thank you for breakfast! I am sure I am hungry for this." Bonbon is nodding and thanking quiet. Ballora is smiling and nodding to leave. Mangle and Bonbon are starting to eat breakfast. They heard couple kids running forward to them. Bonbon stopped eat and look at two bunnies running to jump on Bonbon who quick catch them. One of the bunnies named Engeki. Her furs are bit dark blue and blue only muzzle, inside of ears, belly, and paws. She had red cheeks. She wears clothes and red bow. Another one of the bunnies named Bonnet. Her furs are bit deep pink and pink only muzzle, inside of ears, belly, and paws. She had red cheeks. She wears clothes and red bow. Engeki and Bonnet are twin sisters as their ages are 12.

They are happy to see Bonbon and Mangle. Bonbon bit soft smiling at them and put them on chairs near her. Mangle laughs and saw Shiyan and Lolbit walking to them.

Shiyan is white and pink vixen as almost same Mangle's furs, but she had a black mark on chest and pink fur on knees and hands. Her eyes are yellow. She wears nice pink dress and red bow. Lolbit is white and orange Vixen as same of Shiyan but orange instead of pink. Her eyes are black and white. She wears nice white dresser with a purple bow. Shiyan and Lolbit are sisters as Lolbit is older as 33 and Shiyan is a young sister as her age is 30. Shiyan and Lolbit are sitting near Mangle and talking Mangle. Bonbon is quiet, bit playing with the bunnies and eat breakfast.

"I am so happy to see you, Mangle!" Shiyan happily said. She hugged Mangle. Mangle smiles and hugged back her. They let go around. Lolbit is smiling and watch small bunnies who tried to be playing with Bonbon while Bunnies are pulling Bonbon's leg and arm. Bonbon is struggling to eat breakfast. Lolbit around said, but someone cut her off.

"Stop pulling Bonbon. She has tough times while her horror battle but I am sure she is getting better to thank Mangle. I am amazing you stand up to your best friend, Mangle." They turn their head to look at someone who speaks named Baby. Her hair is red and two pigtails, her eyes are light green, eyebrows are blue with long eyelashes. She has two red cheeks. She wears red girl clothes.

Bonbon winced and slowly her head down until she feels hugging by small bunnies and foxes. She feels better while she is hugging by bunnies and foxes.

Aikyou turned his head to look at Baby and said, "Do n't talk like that. That will hurt Bonbon's feeling. I know many knights afraid of her that not her fault for this. She is missing her father so much than anyone. I learned Bonbon, and her father is very close and most friendship like father and daughter. Also, her and Mangle's sisters already escaped from their home and King seven years ago. I can't blame them."

Baby said, "I know that. I am doing believe you will escape very soon. I can see your eyes, Mangle, Bonbon." Mangle and Bonbon are shocks about she knew but how? Baby shook her head and said, "Don't ask me how I know. I know you already meet unfamiliar furries here, a red fox named Foxy Fox and a purple rabbit named Bonnie Club. If I were you, I need careful. I can feel around that Bonnie is more dangerous, but only more dangerous than him by you, Bonbon."

Bonbon can't stand this and slammed her hands against a table to leave. Mangle got worried and ran to her. Aikyou sigh and said, "You are talking so much, Baby. You should shut up your mouth and stop nosy their businesses in their past." Aikyou and others glaring at Baby who is ignoring them and busy to clean and cook.

Someone is speaking "You should stop rudely and insults on others. You are always hurting and meaning to others. I know you have terrible past but forgot them and focused your future, little Baby." Baby is glaring at someone named Ennard. He has a mask on his face. His skin is natural tan; his hair is black and white, his eyes are blue. He wears clothes like a clown. Ennard, Ballora, and Baby are siblings as Ennard is an older brother as his age is 35, Ballora is a middle sister as her age is 32, and Baby is a younger sister as her age is 28. Baby decided to be ignored her brother and walking away. Ennard sigh and look back other mixed light gray, gray, and dark gray bear who are walking to Ennard as he heard over there talking. Ennard said, "Yenndo, You can taking Aikyou, Shiyan, Lolbit, Engeki, and Bonnet to stay with Mangle and Bonbon and keeping cheer Bonbon up if you can."

Mixed gray bear named Yenndo. His furs mixed light gray, gray, and dark gray, and his eyes are yellow. He wears black and gray clothes. Aikyou and Yenndo are brothers as Yenndo is an older brother as his age is 34 and Aikyou are a young brother as his age is 31. Yenndo is nodding and walking with foxes, bunnies and young brother. Ennard sigh and look middle sister who worried about Baby and keeps the clean table. Ennard turns to other way and walking this way.

Mangle running and panting to chase up on Bonbon who very angry. Finally, Mangle catch Bonbon who stop and still angry. Mangle gets sadness after she heard Baby talking about the past. Mangle quick hugging Bonbon who angry to calm and quiet. Mangle let her go and said, "Don't listen she said. I am sure Ennard will care about her soon. I know a tough time for you. I am here for you if you need me. Okay?"

Bonbon nodding and quiet. They are hearing from few furries running to them and turn to look at furries as they noticed Aikyou, Shiyan, Lolbit, Engeki, Bonnet, and Yenndo who worried about Bonbon.

Bonbon keeps quiet and turns away slow to said "I am sorry about happening. I don't want to look back past about my life and my father. I have completely changed a person as you don't know who I am. I did horror bad to knights and one of my old friends. I don't care, anyone, as I wanted to die but… I don't leave you alone and pain. My sisters are already gone with Mangle's sisters, but they do not know about papa was dead while he went to the strange island with his friends and other knights. Mama tried to care about me, but I pushed her away with my old friends. I tried to push Mangle away, but Mangle won't leave me alone. Mangle always watch my back and keep me up. I feared King who sought to punish me but Mangle stop him. I am very sorry I was rudely and angry. I was an argument with Baby, that why she doesn't trust me."

Mangle, and others are silently and listen. Engeki and Bonnet run to jump in Bonbon's arms and to cry. Bonbon sigh and hugging them to calm down. Mangle walking to hugging them as followed by Shiyan and Lolbit. Aikyou and Yenndo are smiling at them and wait they smooth. They are split out and ready to walk and talk. Mangle said, "Baby is right about Bonbon, and I will be escaping from a father. I don't understand why Baby said don't trust Foxy and his friends. Foxy is a nice guy, but Bonnie is a dangerous guy. Foxy is care of him. No way, they don't hurt us but nicely talking. I am sure they will join us to eat dinner at Candy's diner. I am sure Candy and his friends happy to see me. Yesterday, I saw Penguin with BB and JJ; he is doing good well. Also, people enjoy eating. How about you join us?"

Aikyou said, "Sure! Why not. Right guys?" Yenndo and others nodding agreed with him. Mangle got happy as more fun. Mangle look Bonbon who allowed small bunnies are climbing on her and watch them. Mangle smiling and think - _ **You will back be old yourself no times, Bonbon. I hope you don't need attacks anyone Include Foxy and his friends. Also, don't think to fight that Bonnie so bad. I am doing care of you only my best friend and sister. -**_

 _ **I fixed my many mistakes in my stories.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mangle, and her friends of villages and one of the knights are at the ocean for playing and swimming more fun. Mangle, Shiyan, Lolbit, and Aikyou are racing in an ocean. Engeki and Bonnet are playing the sands with Bonbon. Yenndo is resting and watch them. He turned to look at Bonbon as make sure she is okay after what happened with Baby spoke up about past of Bonbon;s. He is happy that Bonbon is getting better no times. Mangle, Yenndo, and others had hard times to getting old herself of Bonbon since Bonbon lost herself about lost father.

Yenndo knew that Engeki and Bonnet are always happy to see Bonbon always. He remembers when Bonbon found them after some bad knights destroyed a village. Engeki and Bonnet were almost dead, but they are saved by Bonbon. Bonbon brought them to her friend's Kingdom Castle and to Skylar and her daughters who were nurses. They were good care of them until they got better and alive. Skylar, her daughters, and Bonbon got worried about the small bunnies' lost mother and father who were killed by the bad knights. They decided to talk King and Queen. King ordered Kimkio and Bonbon to took small bunnies to the village if they found a home for little bunnies.

Bonbon brought them to the village with Kimkio to look for home until they got surprised by Mangle and their few friends joined them to help. The first Mangle got an idea as she knew Shiyan, Lolbit, Aikyou, Yenndo, Ballora, Ennard, and Baby got accept for the small bunnies join their family and coworkers. Bonbon and Kimkio always promised to went there for the small bunnies if the small bunnies are okay. The small bunnies looked at Bonbon and Kimkio as Bonbon is their older sister and Kimkio is their mother. Bonbon and Kimkio did mind that. Yenndo smiled and watched the small bunnies jumping into Bonbon to build sand. The small bunnies laughing out and Bonbon shakes get the sand off her. Yenndo bit laughs and turns look at vixens and his brother who is racing back beach. Yenndo shakes his head when Mangle jumps out water and push his brother down to reaches beach. Mangle happy and laughs at his brother who his head in the sand. Shiyan and Lolbit joined Mangle laughing at him. Aikyou gets his head out the sand and coughs that the sand in his mouth. He glaring at Mangle who stop laughs and nervous as she gets ready to run away from the very angry bear. Bonbon sighs after she noticed this. She still sitting where the small bunnies push her. Shiyan and Lolbit quick catch the very angry bear before he around starting to chase Mangle.

Aikyou shouts "That cheats, little princess cheater! Come here!" He was holding by Shiyan and Lolbit who hold their laughing. Mangle run to hide Bonbon's behind. Engeki and Bonnet startled by shouts from Aikyou and joined Mangle hide Bonbon's behind. Bonbon sighs and shakes her head.

Bonbon says "Don't need shout to Mangle and my young sisters. I know Mangle has cheated this game but don't scare my young sisters or I will beat you either." 

Suddenly Aikyou shut his mouth and panicked. He walking back up and avoiding her. Mangle, and the small bunnies are laughing at him and leaned on Bonbon's back. Bonbon was quietly and don't say things. Shiyan and Lolbit are laughing at him. Yenndo sighs and shakes his head. They hear shouting and yelling and look where their shouting and screaming. They noticed six guests running from someone. Mangle and Bonbon saw one of them, white rooster as they know he is with Foxy and Bonnie before. They confused about what going on? Five of them are two roosters, one bear, one puppet, and one tiger as Mangle and Bonbon do believe they are friends of Foxy and Bonnie. They are running to Mangle and others and stop running to panting for need air.

Mangle said "Guys? Are you okay? Why are you running from someone?" 

White Rooster looked her and said "We did pranks to someone, but we are wrong that as pranks on eh… Bonnie… I am sure he will kill us for pranks… That why we are running away from him…. Hehe… I know sound that bad..."

Yenndo got worried and said "Why this Bonnie will kill you? You can explain to this Bonnie reason."

White Rooster shook his head and said "Bonnie is more different than us. He is more hateful anyone except for Foxy. He has hard times for… um, I don't think so I can tell you about this. Bonnie doesn't want to tell about his past. If I do, then I will dead by Bonnie…" 

Yenndo said " Wow. That sound like same of Bonbon… oh sorry, I don't mean that!" 

Bonbon looks Yenndo and shakes her head 'That okay I understood.' Yenndo felt quilt for this. White Rooster and his friends chased all air and looked them. White Rooster said "Where are our manners. My name is Bourbon Cooper. This two my brothers are Cyril and Kuma Cooper. This three my friends are Fredrick Fazbear, Teo Armstrong, and Mari Berry. We are friends of Foxy and eh… Bonnie. I saw you when you talk Foxy and Bonnie. I want to meet you, but we have busy to buy any foods and drinks. Now we are done, but we have mistaken for pranks on Bonnie…"

Cyril is a rooster. His feathers are light gold, his beak and knee to feet are gold, his eyes are light red, he has black comb and wattle and some scars on his body. He is pirate, but he hides true identity as he is a villager. He is sweetest, jokes, pranks, serious, and focus.

Kuma is a rooster. His feathers are light gray, his beak and knee to feet are black, his eyes are white, and few scars on his body. He is pirate, but he hides true identity as he is a villager. He is calm, happy, pranks, serious, clever, and focus. Kuma means a shadow or shade from Japan. 

Fredrick is a bear. His furs are light brown with bit mix orange, his muzzle, belly, inside of his ears, and bottom of feet is lighter brown with bit mix orange, his eyes are blue, and few scars on his body. He is pirate, but he hides true identity as he is a villager. He is jokes, pranks, sing, clever, focus and serious.

Teo is a tiger. His furs are red with the black stripes, his muzzle, belly, inside of his ears, and bottom of feet is light red, his eyes are yellow, and several scars on his body. He is pirate, but he hides true identity as he is a villager. He is pranks, calm, happy, laziness, and serious.

Mari is Puppet. His suit is black with the white stripes on arms and legs, and his eyes are black with white spots. He has a white mask with purple stripes like crying, red lips and cheeks and one cracked, and several scars on his body. He is pirate, but he hides true identity as he is a villager. He is pranks, calm, joke, support, happy, and serious.

Mangle smiled and said "My name is Mangle Russell. This my friends are Bonbon, Engeki, Bonnet, Aikyou, Shiyan, Lolbit, and Yenndo. Aikyou and Yenndo are brothers. Shiyan and Lolbit are sisters. Engeki and Bonnet are sisters, but they are a relationship with Bonbon and her mother for few years after their lost mother and father. They always love Bonbon like an older sister. So, you say finish working. Will possibly go eat dinner with us?" 

Bourbon is nodding and said "Yep. Foxy will remember that. I am sure my friends are starving. My brothers and I are chief for make foods to breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks. I wish you join us to eat our recipes."

Mangle said "Really? That sound like our friends, Chica, and her sisters are chief like yours. Hehe, that sounds like cute couples. Most male knights tried to get my friends' attaches but not works. My friends don't have any attached. Oh well." 

Bourbon rubbed his head and said, "Why not invites them with us?" 

Mangle low her ears down and said "I wanted but I don't want more hurt Bonbon so much. My friends already lost their friendship with her long ago. I don't choose, but I am staying Bonbon's side all times." 

Bourbon is nodding and said "Oh I understood that. That your choosing, my princess." Bourbon laughs as his brothers and friends got shocked and shout 'WHAT!? IS MANGLE PRINCESS OF KINGDOM!?' Bourbon told them that Bourbon was known that when he heard Foxy and Bonnie talking. He said, "Do mind we stay with you while Bonnie is getting calming down before he kill us?" Mangle nodding with her friends. They are talking around about life and jokes until Bonbon looks at other more guests walking to them. Bourbon notice Bonbon looks at as he looks at where Bonbon look as he noticed other brothers and friends. He sighed and said "Guess it is Bonnie? Did he kick you out of the ship after he got pranks?" 

One of them said "Yes. We are running from him for our life out before he kills us. I can't believe YOU pranks on him by horrible mistakes!" Bourbon and his friends moaning and groaning. Mangle, and her friends except for Bonbon are worried. Bonbon shakes her head and turns look to watch ocean with her face look bored. 

Bourbon rubbed his back neck and said "I know that. We were don't know that Bonnie already backs on a ship while we are finished working. I am sure we will be dead by Bonnie… Oh! Let me get my more brothers and friends meet you guys. Four of my brothers are Colonel, Shadoo, Genei, and Youkai Cooper. Others of my friends are Freddy Fazbear, Poul and Kairai Berry, Sancho and Marcellus Armstrong, and Elisa Allen."

Freddy is a bear. His furs are brown, light brown is only muzzle, belly, inside his ears, and bottom of his feet, his eyes are blue, and many scars on his body. He is pirate, but he hides his true identity as he is a village. He is calm, serious, clever, and some grumpy.

Colonel is a rooster. His feathers are bright white, his beak and knee to feet are bright black unlike Bourbon's, he has bright red comb, wattle, and cheeks, his eyes are orange, and many scars on his body. He is pirate, but he hides his true identity as he is a village. He is a joke, calm, serious and supportive.

Shadoo is a rooster. His feathers are dark brown, his beak and knee to feet are Darker browns, he has dark gray comb, wattle, and cheeks, his eyes are white, and some scars on his body. He is pirate, but he hides his true identity as he is a village. He is calm, quiet, serious, and focus.

Genei is a rooster. His feathers are blackish white, his beak and knee to feet are black, he has blackish red comb and wattle, his eyes are blurring white, gray, and black, and several scars on his body. He is pirate, but he hides his true identity as he is a village. He is calm, serious, focus, and clever.

Youkai is a rooster. His feathers are blackish bright white, his beak and knee to feet are black, he has blackish bright red comb, wattle, and cheeks, his eyes are blurring white, gray, and black, and few scars on his body. He is pirate, but he hides his true identity as he is a village. He is serious, bored, calm, and focus. 

Poul is a puppet. His suit is dark blue with light blue stripes on only arms and legs, and his eyes are black with white spots. He has a blue mask with black stripes like crying, blue lips and cheeks, and several scratches, some scar on his body. He is pirate, but he hides his true identity as he is a village. He is calm, serious, focus, guide, and sleepiness.

Kairai is a puppet. His suit is black with blackish white stripes on only arms and legs, and his eyes are black with blurring black, gray, and white spots. He has a blackish white mask with blackish purple stripes like crying, blackish red lips and cheeks and few scratches and one cracker on the right eye. He is pirate, but he hides his true identity as he is a village. He is same of Mari. 

Sancho is a tiger. His furs are black with white stripes, eyes are white, and many scars on his body. He is pirate, but he hides his true identity as he is a village. He is very scary, joke, calm, love to fight anyone except Bonnie and Foxy, and some evil.

Marcellus is a tiger. His furs are blackish red with black stripes, some blackish light red are only muzzle, belly, inside of his ears, and bottom of his feet, his eyes are blurring black, gray, and white, and few scars on his body. He is pirate, but he hides his true identity as he is a village. He is almost same of Teo but not joke and planks.

Elisa is an eagle. Her feathers are brown only body and white only head also black on the tip of feathers only brown, her eyes are icy blue, and a long scar on the chest to belly. She is pirate and watcher but her true identity as she is a villager. She is calm, serious, bored, and focus. 

Also, Bourbon told his brothers and friends about Mangle, and her friends' names, including Mangle, is the princess of Russell Kingdom. Bourbon's brothers and friends who are coming here and got surprised. Suddenly they are bowing to Mangle. Mangle is panicking and waving her hands them as she told them don't need bows. They are understood and joining them and talking. Bonbon noticed the sun is almost down as she knows it is time go. She stands up and walking away. Mangle, and others noticed her leaving, and others are wonder where she is going. Mangle noticed and knew to told them to let her go. She got sadness as she is missing Elliott so much, as she never forgets that Elliott always joked, many mistakes, set many traps anywhere as many poor knights and even Kagemusha caught by his traps as Elliott noticed this and slowly walked away and whistled but he captured by his angry best friend, King. Mangle just laughs while she remembers that, but she still can't believe that Elliott was gone. She shakes her hand and talking others. She was noticed that the sun already down as she knows it is dinner time. She stood up and said "Hey, ready to go eat dinner? Let's go to Candy's Diner!" They are nodding and stand up to go there with Mangle. They are walking and humming or talking. They are walking into Foxy and Bonnie. All 'pirates' except Elise who calmly got scared and panicked after they noticed Bonnie who murders glaring at them. Foxy laughs and calm Bonnie down. The male pirates sigh and keep avoiding him. Mangle, and her friends wonder and watch Bonnie who calm and bored but inside his eyes angriest. They arrive Candy's Diner as they got surprised when they saw Bonbon there who wait for them. Mangle smiled, walking to hugged Bonbon and dragging her in Candy's Diner with others. They were greeted by small furry as Mangle, Bonbon and their friends except pirates knew that was Penguin. Penguin waving to Mangle and her friends and noticed new guests to greeted welcome them. Penguin guilds them to a private room that only King, Queen, princess or prince, unless they can invite others like Mangle, invites her friends and guests. They sit down and talking around as Penguin leaves. A pink cat enter and smiles. She said "Welcome here! My name is Cindy, Guests. Hello, Mangle and anyone! So ready to order?" 

They are nodding and ordering as Cindy nodding and writing down until everyone is done ordering as Cindy smiling and say "Got it. I will tell Candy about this, Mangle. I am sure Candy and others will happily to see you guys."

Mangle smiling and nodding. Cindy was leaves. Pirates except Bonnie got confused about this. Mangle noticed this and said "They want to see my friends and me because not much we see them while we are busy in my castle with my mother and **father**. Oh, same of Yenndo and his friends from Circus Diner. That why they came with Bonbon and me." Mangle doesn't tell them about happen there as Baby spoken. They nodding and understood. Bonbon whispered to Mangle who is nodding. Mangle say "Also, their pretty problems in my castle. It was my father. He is coldly and 'don't care' about anything. I am not happy with him. Um Please don't tell anyone about Bonbon and I planning tonight. We will escape from my father. Our sisters already escaped a few years ago. I don't understand my father about stuff."

Mangle's ears down and sadly. Bonbon didn't say a thing but understood that. Yenndo and his co-workers already know that, but pirates are surprised that. Mari got worried and said, "but escape to where?" He noticed Mangle shakes her head and sigh. Cindy, six furries, and one human appear with foods. They are up and ready to eat as they are very hungry for this.

One of six furries says "Welcome! Here your orders! Well, nice to see you Mangle, Bonbon! Hello, Circus Members!"

Mangle said "Oh! Hey Candy, Candies, Cat, Rat, Blank, Chester! It's a long time to see you! Oh, do not better get pranks, Rat, Cat. You will get kill by Bonbon." Two of furries, Rat, and Cat got chilly and shook their heads that they won't use any pranks again while Bonbon is here.

Candy is a cat. His furs are blue, and light blue is only muzzle, inside his ears, and belly, his eyes are red, he has two red cheeks. He is the owner of Candy's Diner and chief.

Cindy is a cat. Her furs are pink, and light pink is only muzzle, inside her ears, and belly, her eyes are red, she has two red cheeks. She is waiter and server.

Candies (Old Candy) is a cat. His furs are dark blue and blue only muzzle, inside of his ears, and belly. His eyes are gray. He is chief.

Cat is a cat. His furs are brown, and bit light brown only muzzle, inside of his ears, and belly. His eyes are black. He is a cashier. He will prank on anyone, but he can be dead by Bonbon if she got pranks.

Rat is rat. His furs and eyes are same of Cat's. He is waiter and server like Cindy. He will prank on anyone, but he can be dead by Bonbon if she got pranks. 

Blank is human (I don't get what Blank is, but I know he is artist.) his skin is pale pink and his eyes are white. He is chief and artist for school as teacher of art.

Chester is monkey. His furs are brown, light brown only face, muzzle, belly, hands, and feet; his eyes are brown. He is guitarist and performer.

Teo said "Oh, Bonbon don't like any pranks? That sound like Bon-" he cut out by shack from Fredrick. He is rubbing where shackled and glaring Fredrick who slushes him. 

Cat said, "Don't worry Rat or I don't put any pranks anywhere one." He whispers to Rat as they got panicking and left. 

Mangle sigh and said "I knew that. They always set any pranks unless they will kill by Bonbon or Bonnie either. Be careful with pranks that I am not sure where they are…" Everyone is nodding and starting to eat and talking around. Candy and others laugh and leave to working. Bourbon stands up and leave as he need go restroom quick. They still eating and talking until they hear yelp from Bourbon as they knew that Bourbon got prank from Rat and Cat. They heard footsteps like running as that belong to Cat and Rat as they thought it is Bonbon but it is Bourbon who laughs about he got prank. He shouts at Cat and Rat who planning run for their life 'That okay just me, not Bonbon or Bonnie!' until their footsteps are stopped as back to Bourbon and apologize to him. 

Mangle facepalm on her face and said "They got lucky as not kill by the two dangerous bunnies" Everyone including Candy's Diner members and except the two dangerous bunnies burst laughing out at Candy's Diner.

I fixed my many mistakes in my stories.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Furries and puppets are talking, joking, and eating. Foxy get up and says, "I am sorry, but we have to get ready for leave. Thank you for invited us with you. I am sure my boys are enjoying this. Your welcome is very nice, our princess. Let's going, boys! Bye." Foxy and other pirates leaving to Foxy's ship. They walking in village until Foxy says, "If Mangle and Bonbon want t' join us then that fine with me. Bourbon, can waitin' until their maties weigh anchor t' a home then keepin' t followin' and listen what Mangle and Bonbon Sayin'"

Bourbon take look at him with serious. Bourbon says, "Be that good idea? About Bonnie? I see that betwixt Bonnie and Bonbon. Shive me timbers! I be sure they will fight anytime at a ship. Cap'n, be ye sure about this?"

Foxy says, "Aye I be. I will watchin' on Bonnie when th' lassies be here."

Bourbon nods and says, "I understand. I be go now. If they say goin' t' with us. I will suddenly inform ye."

Bourbon take other way to walking where the girls are. Foxy says, "Ok, let's go t' me ship laddies." Foxy and others walking to a ship.

Back to the girls

Yenndo get up and says, "Better go back home. Are you care yourself?"

Mangle nods and says, "Yes, Bonbon is with me. Don't worrying about us. Good night, guys."

Yenndo and others leaving to home. Mangle sighs and get up with Bonbon to leaving. Cindy says, "Bye! Hope see you again! I am so happy about you are here."

Mangle smiles and wave Cindy before leave. Mangle sighs and says, "Let's go to walking bit for while. I need thinking." Bonbon nods and following Mangle. She is stop and take look but no one there. Bonbon shrugs and starting to follow Mangle. Mangle says, "Our sisters already escaped without notice. Father decided to add more guards to watch me… I guess only one way, it is ship. I hope Foxy do mind that we can join them but I am worried about Bonnie…"

Bonbon groans and says, "I hate that guy. What he is pain ass… I am sure Foxy will watch him."

Mangle says, "Hey, don't insults him. Maybe he was changed in his past like yours. You had changed after you lost your father…"

Bonbon sighs and say nothing. Few minutes later, Bonbon says, "I am not sure about his problems in his past. I guess we don't have choose… we are go to join Foxy's, Mangle."

Mangle sighs and says, "Alright, let's us go to check on our horses before go to Foxy." They walking to a barn as where their horses are. They don't notice that someone following them as someone leaving. They arriving a barn as no guard there. Mangle sigh and walking to her horse. Mangle smiles and says, "Don't worrying about it. I am leave with Bonbon soon, Dark. I will miss you so much. I hope one of my friends will care you and Bulleyes." She petting on Dark before leave. Mangle says, "Ready, Bonbon?"

Bonbon petting on her horse before says, "Yeah, let's go." They leaving a barn to a ship. Bonbon notice no one guard at a ship and says, "That seem no one guard…" They walking in slower until they hear a voices from under deck of ship. Bonbon sighs and says, "Let's go to find hide without notice us." Mangle nods and following her until they found a place in a small room. Bonbon says, "That place is storage for foods and drinks. Oh, look that some huge rugs, like blankets. We can use that for sleeping."

Mangle says, "Yeah, that will work." Bonbon get down and take a huge rug cover herself. Mangle get down, cover herself, and her head on Bonbon's leg. Mangle says, "Good night, Bonbon."

Bonbon nods and look at a sword, her father's. She feeling a sadness and missing him so much as that lot pain, but she is not alone anymore, she has only Mangle as best friend and sister. Bonbon close her eyes and sleeping. Suddenly, a ship starting to move and sailing. Bonbon feel that and wake up as Mangle is same do. Bonbon says, "That okay, that ship already start sail now. So let's go back sleep." Mangle nods and sleeping.

Meanwhile

At a castle, A queen and Kimkio are worrying after they notice this Mangle and Bonbon are not returning while nighttime. Kimkio says, "Kanti… I feel this is not right… I will look with the some knights."

Kanti the queen of Kingdom cove, nods and says, "Be careful. I hope anything are okay…"

Kimkio nods and running to a female knights' room. She open a door as she see the furries who Mangle's and Bonbon's friends. Kimkio says, "Hey, guys. Can you help me? Mangle and Bonbon are not returning while nighttime. We need look them at the village."

Kagemusha says, "Serious? What they take long time?"

Kimkio shake her head and says, "I am not sure about this. Need go right now." The girls nod and follow Kimkio to a barn. They arriving at a barn and get their horses as they get on the horses. Kimkio says, "Okay, spilt up of us when arriving at a village. Got it?" The girls nod before starting running with their horses. They arriving at a village. They starting spilt up to look for Mangle and Bonbon.

An hour later

Kagemusha and others expect one of them meet up with Kimkio. Kimkio says, "Can't find them?"

Chica shakes her head and says, "No, I am sorry…"

Felicia suddenly remembers and says, "Don't tell… did they running away like their sisters…?"

Kimkio and the girls are completely shock this as they hear a voice from Chichi, "Hey Guys! I found a couple horses as that are Mangle's and Bonbon's!"

Kimkio is completely shock and sadness. She sighs and says, "That reason they were running away, because… well… it is King… I guess Mangle and her sisters are mad at him… 'sigh' that why they took my daughters as my daughters are their best friends. They need my daughters for defense or supporting. I cant blame my daughter, Bonbon. She had hard time after lost her father. I do have this like Bonbon's feeling. I guess they decided to running away as Bonbon need take time to away from King. I will talking to Kanti about this. Let's go to back a cast- Wait one minute. Go to deck where ships or boats are. I think the girls are going at…" Kimkio and others starting to running a deck. They arriving at a deck. Kimkio notice that mysterious ship just arrived here this morning but it is gone. Kimkio says, "Maybe they are kidnapped by someone who own ship with other mates… I saw a ship was here with Kanti. I don't know who this owner of ship…"

Kagemusha says, "That suppose… Need talking to King and Queen about this. We will sail to look for them."

Kimkio says, "Okay, you can doing. Let's go to back now." They starting to running back a castle. They arriving and leave their horse to running. They arriving at throne room as they see King and Queen are talking. Kimkio says, "I can't find Mangle or Bonbon anywhere. I just found out that ship was arrived here this morning but now ship is gone. I think they kidnapped them and run away. I do believe that they are pirates…"

King and Queen as the girls are shocking this. King says, "Shit, Girls! You go to sailing now. Found them now!"

Kagemusha and others stand up and says, "Yes, Sir!" The girls starting to going for get a ship to sail it.

King says, "What hell those pirates doing here!? I can't trust them as I knew them before!"

Kimkio says, "I know that but Mangle has Bonbon…"

King says, "after she almost attack Mangle?"

Queen says, "That enough! That reason our daughters were running away because of you! I don't think the pirates kidnapped them. Kimkio, let's go." Queen walking away with Kimkio as before that Queen says, "Yes, Bonbon will care of my daughter." They are gone.

Kimkio says, "Are you sure about the pirates are not kidnapped our daughters?"

Queen sighs and says, "Well, I did ask your husband, Elliott. I wanted to know about how he arrived at our country. He said that he was bring here by the pirates after he escaped from bad place. I don't think so that pirates are bad or not."

Kimkio is surprises and says, "No wonder… that why, you said because you believed in my husband…"

Queen says, "Yes. I am worrying about that a place where Elliott was when he was controlled…"

Kimkio look down and remember that

Few years ago

Elliott was scared and hid at a jail as he was chained. Elliott looked up as he noticed Kimkio stand and glared at him. Elliott look down and cover in his arms. Kimkio said nothing and left. In few hours later, the four knights walked to got scared Elliott. Elliott shouted, "DON'T MAKE ME ANGER! I DON'T WANT TO HURT SOMEONE! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" But the knights ignored him and pulled him to outside. They dropped Elliott in a fight area. Elliott breathed in heavy and looked around.

A elder King stepped up and said, "One more time, I ask you… Where you from? What you doing at here?"

Elliott looked down and said nothing but he was scared. A elder queen said, "Are you sure about this? That rabbit is scared… You need take ea-"

A elder king shake his head and says, "I am not sure about this. That stranger just arrived here. I am not accepted that." He took look at Elliott and said, "If you not say thing, you make me don't have choose… Kimkio, Tiger, Landon! Do it!"

Elliott looked up and got scared. He watched Kimkio, Tiger, and Landon walking to him with their swords. Suddenly Elliott felt this and hold his head with screamed. He was changed into a nightmare and his emerald eyes into purple. A elder king, a elder queen, Kimkio, Tiger, Landon, and others were shocked after they saw this. Tiger shouted, "What that hell is!?"

Elliott looked up with a monster glared and quick ran to attacked Tiger and others but Tiger and others move to out his way. Elliott let roared out so loud. A elder king shouted, "Everyone, get of here! Now!"

Landon shouted, "Leave that to us! Kimkio! Tiger!" Kimkio and Tiger nodded in quick before attacked Elliott. Kimkio took right way, London took left way, and Tiger took middle way.

A elder King told everyone to ran away until he notice a foxes, Rowtag and Kanti. A elder King shouted, "Rowtag! Kanti! Don't go there! That very dangerous for you!" Rowtag and Kanti ignored him and ran to a fight. They arrived and watch them as Kimkio swings her sword on Elliott as she cut his right eye. Elliott roared in pain and hit Kimkio to away. Kimkio dropped her sword. Elliott shaked his head and took Kimkio's sword. Elliott looked at Landon and Tiger who stand there and ready to fight. Elliott ran in flash as Landon don't saw this. Elliott slam Landon to him away. Elliott snarled at Tiger who shocked and around attacked but Elliott used Kimkio's sword to cut Tiger's chest. Tiger yelped and collapsed down.

Rowtag saw this and ran to Elliott who around to attack Tiger. Rowtag shouted, "PLEASE STOP! DON'T HURT TIGER!" Elliott was stop this and looked at Rowtag who stand in Elliott's front. Rowtag said, "Listen! I am so sorry about my father treat you like bad. I know how you feel in you way. I want to help you but my father won't let me do. My girlfriend and I were going to see you but we found you was in a fight area. We were hurry to stop but that messy up. Please, let me help…"

Kimkio, Landon, Tiger, and A elder king were shocked after they saw Elliott was calm down as he changed back his form. Elliott said in weak, "I… am… tried… tell… them… but… they… won't… listen…"

Rowtag dropped his ears and said, "I know… I am tried stop… I am sorry." Suddenly, Elliott drop himself down but before hit ground, Rowtag caught him and said, "Oh no! Get rest!" Rowtag brought him down and hold him. He heard footsteps and looked up who came, it is an elder king. Suddenly, Rowtag was angry and said, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM! YOU HURTED HIM SO MUCH BECAUSE YOU WAS NOT FUCKING LISTEN TO HIM! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU ABOUT THIS! GET AWAY!"

An elder King has said nothing but glared him. A voice spoke, "Honey! That enough! Leave this rabbit alone! Now, let me handle. Please leave this!" An elder King looks at an elder Queen and sighs to left. An elder queen took look at Kimkio, Landon, and Tiger who had injured and said, "I am sorry about my husband. That rabbit tried to tell us but my husband won't listen. That all his fault to make that rabbit turn lost controlled to attacked you without thinking. Okay, can you walk?"

Kimkio said, "Yeah… I can walk." Landon nodded as he helped Tiger to a nurse room. Kimkio helped Rowtag with Elliott. Kanti has followed them until they arrived at a nurse room. Kanti opened a door for others can enter. A nurse noticed this and helped them to the few beds as Elliott on last a bed, Kimkio was next to a bed from Elliott. Tiger and Landon were on opposite of Elliott and Kimkio.

Rowtag sighed and said, "Kimkio… can you watch… um… a rabbit. I don't have an idea what his name…"

Kimkio sighed and said, "Okay, I can watch him… I can't believe that rabbit turned to um… monster?"

Rowtag said, "I don't know too but that why he said want alone or make him angry. We need to calm him down. So, I need to go now."

Kimkio watched Rowtag left, sighed and watched Elliott who sleeping but he was shaken up. Kimkio dropped her ears after she remembered she did hurt him. She got up and walked to put her hand on Elliott's shoulder. Suddenly, Elliott wimped and whacked her hand off. Kimkio startled that and said, "I am sorry, I don't mean scare you. I just want to tell you, I am sorry about I hurt you when we fought… I don't mean I cut you. I don't know but I had to follow my king's order… well, now I am following my queen's order. My queen decided to care for you right now…" she looked down until she noticed a tear on her cheek. She said, "Am I crying?" She wiped a tear as she doesn't notice Elliott got closed to her. Elliott hugged Kimkio as Kimkio is surprised but she hugged him back. Kimkio started sobbing as she covered Elliott's shoulder.

Elliott dropped his ears and said, "That okay, I understand. I forgive you. Please stop crying… I hate this… I am so scared about something inside me… I… I…" Kimkio uncovered and looked at him. Without think, Kimkio kissed Elliott on their lips. Elliott was surprised but he kissed her back. Kimkio cupped Elliott's face in her face.

Kimkio was blushed and said, "Sorry… I don't know what wrong with me…"

Elliott put his head to touch Kimiko's head and said, "That okay. That feel as I never have that before… like very happy and… love."

Kimkio smiled and got covered with a blanket with Elliott. She was sleeping on Elliott's chest and said, "I love you…"

Elliott smiled and said, " I love you, too. In a way, my name is Elliott…"

Kimkio said, "That pretty name… my name is Kimkio. Good Night." Kimiko's head rubbed on Elliott's chest." Elliott chuckled and sleeping with Kimkio.

Now

Kimkio is thinking and doesn't hear Kanti calling. Kanti touch on Kimiko's should to Kimkio get look at Kanti in confusion. Kanti says, "you are crying"

Kimkio wipes off of a check and sees wet. She smiles in sadness and says, "I guess I am broken a heart so hurts after Elliott was gone… I can't stand with too much pain… I want he is back but I can't… I miss him so much as lot pain." Kimkio covers her head in her hands and sobbing. Kanti is sadness and hugging Kimkio as Kimkio hugging her back and cover in Kanti's shoulder with sobbing. Kimkio says, "I don't want Elliott to be gone! I am missing him so much!

Kanti is quiet and hugging Kimkio. Kanti thinking, "Elliott… You leave her with lot pain… same of Bonbon… why you have to go…" Kanti starting one teardrop and thinking "I do miss him too… I hope Mangle and Bonbon doing well with the pirates.

Ps. I can't believe that I am crying on last part story when I typing….


End file.
